kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox
. }} }= - Journal = }} Kairi is een van verskeie oorspronklike karakters wat in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts II, en sy is ook een van die hoofkarakters in die reeks. Sy is die oorspronklike persona van Naminé. Kairi is in Radiant Garden gebore en woon tans op Eilande van die lot saam met haar beste vriende, Sora en Riku. Sy is vier tydens Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, veertien tydens Kingdom Hearts, vyftien tydens Kingdom Hearts II, en sestien tydens Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Kairi se naam is afgelei van die Japannese woord vir "see" (海 Kai), Alhoewel haar volle naam homofonies is met die woord vir "nautiese myl" (海里 Kairi). Verskyning Kairi se voorkoms toon die meeste groei met veroudering van die trio van hoofkarakters. Kairi het gewoonlik donkerrooi hare, persblou oë, 'n ligte gelaatskleur en 'n ketting met 'n silwerkraal wat net afwesig is wanneer sy haar skooldrag dra. Op die ouderdom van veertien, tydens die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts, dra sy 'n wit bokant met 'n swart een onder (die swart een wys by haar kraagbeen en by die zoom) wat haar naeltjie effens blootstel, 'n fietsbroek onder 'n pers romp met 'n blou gordel, en wit slip-on skoene met pers pette. Sy het ook 'n nekbandjie, 'n geel polsbandjie asook 'n pers armband op haar linkerarm en 'n paar armbande op haar regterarm. In Kingdom Hearts II is Kairi langer, haar hare is langer en het 'n donkerder rooi kleur geword, haar aan die ander kant kantel en haar lyf het ontwikkel tot die van 'n jong vrou. Sy dons twee uitrustings in Kingdom Hearts II: haar skooldrag wat 'n wit hemp bevat waarvan sy die moue opgerol het, 'n lugblou gestreepte das wat sy effens losgemaak het, 'n bypassende rok met marine-knie-hoë kouse en swart skoene ; en dan is haar hoof outfit wat hoofsaaklik 'n pienk straplose mini-rok bevat wat uit drie ritsen bestaan (twee lyk net dekoratief) en 'n wit halter-top onder haar mini-rok met 'n swart kap. Sy het ook drie armbande op haar linker pols, 'n swart gordel wat aan hangers reageer met 'n notaboekvormige sakhegsel en lila-skoene. As 'n kind, soos gesien tydens Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en tonele van Kingdom Hearts, is haar hare 'n bietjie langer as wat dit is wanneer sy veertien is; sy dra 'n wit voorskootagtige hemp met blou blomme en 'n blou lyn oor die bors, 'n pienk rok met 'n wit lyn daarop en groot, wit skoene met pienk en pers lyne daarop. Persoonlikheid Kairi is oor die algemeen omgee, vriendelik en nie bang om haar gedagtes te praat nie. Sy is egter vasbeslote en moedige wanneer iemand wat sy omgee, in gevaar verkeer, wat dikwels haar eie veiligheid waag om daardie persoon te help. In Kingdom Hearts word sy gesien met 'n lekker speelse kant, wat dikwels kommentaar oor situasies ter wille van terg maak. In Kingdom Hearts II word sy egter meer volwasse en word sy deur Sora se afwesigheid verdrietig, maar sy verwerf wysheid verby haar ouderdom. Sy is nie so bitter en vet soos sy in die eerste speletjie was nie, maar is steeds gesellig, aangesien sy vinnig met Hayner, Pence, en Olette in Twilight Town raak, voordat hy deur Axel ontvoer word. Sy is gewoonlik altyd baie vrolik en optimisties en lyk ook bietjie van 'n tomboy. In teenstelling met Sora en Riku, wat albei geraak het omdat hulle nie van Kairi se tuisdorp geweet het nie, het sy dit in die steek gelaat en kon hulle na die positiewe oor die lewe in die Eilande van die lot kyk. Sy is lojaal en sterk, en sy kan soms koppig wees. As 'n kind in Kingdom Heart Birth by Sleep, sy word getoon om liefde vir blomme te hê, soos sy met blomme in haar hand verskyn en pluk meer blomme tydens die finale krediete. Maar sy sal nie huiwer om hulle in dankbaarheid te gee nie, soos om Aqua as dank te gee vir die redding van haar van die Unversed. Ook haar Sleutel-swaard, Destiny's Embrace, het 'n blomontwerp. Kairi blyk vrees te hou van enigiemand wat haar in die verlede onreg aangedoen het, soos haar voormalige ontvoerder, Axel; toe sy hoor dat Lea saam met haar sou gaan oefen om 'n Sleutel-swaard te bemeester, het sy baie bang geword by die vooruitsig. Sy het dit egter gou oorwin, te danke aan Mickey en Riku wat vir haar sê Lea het gehelp om Sora te red. Terwyl sy 'n diep vriendskap met Sora en Riku deel, lyk Kairi besonder belangrik vir Sora, en andersom. Alhoewel dit nog nie bevestig moet word nie, is Kairi se gevoelens vir Sora al verskeie kere getoon. Sy maak n grap oor haar en Sora vat die vlot neem, net die twee van hulle. Sy omhels Sora se Heartless soos die ander skaduwees op hulle spring. Sy gee hom haar Wayfinder in die hoop dat dit hom na haar toe sal bring. Die gesigskets op die genoemde Wayfinder lyk soos Sora. Sy verloor 'n traan toe sy sien dat Sora 'n Paopu-vrugte by hul tekeninge van mekaar gegee het wat hulle as kinders gedoen het, en voeg selfs 'n ander by. Kairi was die enigste persoon op die eilande wat Sora kon onthou, en sy het skuldig gevoel dat sy nie sy stem, sy gesig of selfs sy naam kon onthou nie. Wanneer Kairi die Twilight Trio vertel oor hoe sy op soek was na Sora, sê Olette dat dit "'n romantiese storie" is. Wanneer Saïx haar vra of sy Sora wil sien, antwoord sy: "Ek doen meer as enigiets." Nadat sy met Sora herenig het, knuffel sy hom en bevestig dit is regtig hom, terwyl Donald and Goofy kyk of hulle inval. Wanneer Sora haar vertel dat hy weer moet gaan, glimlag sy net en gee hom weer haar Wayfinder. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Kairi is gebore in Radiant Garden, waar sy saam met haar ouma woon. Op 'n dag word sy deur 'n groep Unversed gejaag en ontmoet Aqua, wat 'n suiwer lig in haar hart sintuig, aangesien sy 'n Prinses van Hart is. Skrikwekkend raak Kairi Aquas sleutel-swaard, wat veroorsaak dat Aqua Kairi per ongeluk haar eie Sleutel-swaard beërf. Wanneer sy en Aqua aangeval word, kom Koning Mickey, en Aqua ontruim Kairi voordat sy terugkeer om die vyande met Mickey te veg. Nadat die Unversed verslaan is, praat King Mickey en Aqua oor die lig wat hulle in Kairi se hart ervaar, en Mickey stel voor dat hulle saamwerk, maar hy onmiddellik daarna weggeroep word. Kairi gee dan Aqua die blomme wat sy gekies het voordat die Unversed verskyn het as dank vir haar help (wat die Destiny's Embrace sleutelhanger word). In ruil daarvoor sit Aqua 'n beskermende sjarme op Kairi se halssnoer en sê vir haar: "Op 'n dag wanneer jy in die moeilikheid is, sal die lig in jou na die ander se lig lei, iemand om jou veilig te hou." Kairi bedank Aqua en keer dan terug na haar ouma, wat haar die storie van die lig en die duisternis vertel, terwyl Aqua glo hulle ontmoeting was dalk nie toevallig nie. Na die nederlaag van Terra-Xehanort, sien Kairi blomme in 'n groot tuin en pluk hulle. Sy kyk na die blink hemel en dit lyk of sy iets voel. Soos sy doen, gee haar halssnoer 'n swak gloed uit. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Een jaar na hierdie gebeure het Radiant Garden in duisternis gehul en almal is oor die heelal verstrooi; Kairi verskyn tydens die meteorietyd op die Eilande van die lot. Alhoewel daar geglo is dat Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Kairi na die eilande gestuur het as 'n eksperiment om enige moontlike verband tussen die Keyblade-draers en die Prinses van Hart te toets, trouens, haar aankoms was toe te skryf aan die beskermende betowering wat Aqua haar 'n jaar vroeër geplaas het.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania "Nege jaar voor Kingdom Hearts is Kairi in die buitewêreld ingeplaas en haar op Sora en Riku se wêreld gevind. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness het gedink dat sy 'n Keyblade draer kon soek, maar wat haar eintlik gered het, was die magiese betowering wat Aqua aan haar gegee het." Sóre later was Sora en Riku in die geheime plek en praat oor "die nuwe meisie by die burgemeester se huis". Kairi word later baie goeie vriende met Sora en Riku, wat speelslik vir haar aandag meeding. Sy ondersteun dikwels hierdie kompetisies, alhoewel sy nie weet hulle is wedstryde vir haar liefde en nie net onskuldige wedywering nie. Sy het geen herinnering aan haar lewe voor die Eilande, en haar geheimsinnige verlede neerkom nuuskierigheid in Sora en Riku, wat angstig is om die Eilande van die lot te verlaat en ander wêrelde te sien. Dit lei die trio om 'n vlot te bou in die hoop om na ander wêrelde te reis. Maar voordat hulle kan vertrek, word hul eilande aangeval deur die Heartless, en Sora vind Kairi in hul geheime plek. Sy draai hom om hom te sien, lyk hartseer en 'n bietjie siek, en dan vlieg 'n groot stormwind deur 'n deur in die agterkant van die grot en Kairi vlieg na hom toe. Sora wil haar vang, maar sy verdwyn reg, want sy gaan binnekort in sy omhelsing gevee word. Gedurende hierdie tyd word daar bespiegel dat Kairi se hart Sora as 'n vaas gekies het en as sy deur hom geslaag het, is haar hart agtergelaat in hom terwyl haar liggaam in 'n verre wêreld verdwyn het. Sy word dan die dryfkrag van die spel, soveel van die spel se storie is rondom Sora en Riku se pogings om Kairi te vind. Maar Riku is egter vyandig teenoor Sora (deur Maleficent gemanipuleer om te glo dat Sora nie meer vir Kairi of homself versorg het nie). Dwarsdeur Sora se reis ontmoet hy verskeie beelde van Kairi sonder om te weet dat Kairi se hart deel uitmaak van sy. Eerstens, wanneer hy in 'n motelkamer wakker word ná sy stryd met Leon, en sien Yuffie in Kairi se vorm en fouteer sy om Kairi te wees totdat sy hom vertel wie sy is. Later, as hy die towenaar se Studie-kamer agter die derde distrik besoek, verskyn Kairi vir hom en vertel hom hoeveel studie haar van haar geheime plek herinner, maar sy verdwyn wanneer Goofy vir hom roep. Wanneer Sora crash in die Deep Jungle land, verskyn sy weer vir 'n kort oomblik, reg agter Tarzan en verdwyn dan weer. Ten slotte, voordat hulle na Hollow Bastion vertrek, moedig Goofy en Donald Sora aan om in homself te glo, en sê Kairi van binne: "Ek glo in jou" voordat sy hom vertel van een van haar verlore herinneringe aan haar ouma, vertel haar jonger self 'n storie oor die lig. Hierdie ontmoetings spekuleer dat Kairi van Sora se reis vanuit sy hart ervaar, insluitende bevriending met Donald en Goofy. Riku vind haar eerste, maar sy is in 'n komatose staat, met 'n leë, lewelose uitdrukking en 'n slap lyf. Sy het haar hart verloor en as gevolg van haar Prinses-status het haar liggaam onaangeraak gebly deur die duisternis wat gewoonlik 'n Heartless geproduseer het. Met leë beloftes deur Maleficent was Riku oortuig dat hy alleen Kairi se hart kon opspoor en haar tot gesondheid kan herstel. Wanneer hy in Monstro is, probeer Riku Pinocchio ontvoer in die hoop om sy hart te gebruik om Kairi se hart te herstel. Hierdie daad verwar Sora omdat hy haar lot nie ken nie. Sy poging versuim en hy moet terugtrek. verskyn Kairi op Neverland se kloktoring.]] Riku bring dan Kairi na Neverland, en bring haar eers na die kloktoring. Sora vind haar onbewuste liggaam finaal en dit kom tot 'n pynlike reünie met Riku; wie is baie aggressief en sluit haar in 'n kamer met Wendy in, sodat Sora nie na haar toe kan gaan nie. Wanneer Sora die kamer onder haar sel bereik, strek hy sy hand na haar, en hoop hy vir 'n reaksie, aangesien hy nou die volle lengte van Kairi se toestand ontdek. Wanneer Sora uiteindelik kom na haar sel, hy raak aan haar hand uit desperaat vir haar, maar sonder dat sy wakker word. Riku neem haar met, met 'n nuwe idee waar Kairi se hart kan wees. Na die nederlaag van Kaptein Hook, dink Goofy hardop of Kairi inderdaad haar hart verloor het, maar Donald, wat nie Sora wil ontstel nie, dadelik hom verstoot. Sora blyk egter in ontkenning te wees, oor sy ongeloof te bedink dat hy kan vlieg en of Kairi hom sou glo of nie. Hul vriendskap word voorlopig afgesny. Sora gaan voort met sy reis, wat destyds vanweë Kairi met Riku moet bots. Uiteindelik volg Sora Riku en Maleficent na die wêreld van Hollow Bastion, waar hy ook van Kairi se lot leer. Maar Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, terwyl hy Riku besit, onthul egter dat Kairi se hart al lankal binne Sora rus, wat al sy visioene tydens sy reis verduidelik. Verder is Kairi een van die prinses van die hart, 'n jonkvrou wie se hart geen duisternis het nie, en sy is nodig om die finale sleutelgat oop te maak. Hy poog om haar hart uit Sora te neem, maar hy verdedig homself om dit te beskerm. Nadat hy 'n stryd gewen het en Ansem van Hollow Bastion weggehardloop is, offer Sora homself met behulp van die Sleutel-swaard van hart om Kairi se hart te bevry en word in 'n Shadow Heartless omskep. Terwyl hy wakker word as haar hart uiteindelik herstel word, loop Kairi na hom toe, maar sodra haar vingers hom raak, verdwyn hy. Sy weier om te glo dat Sora weg is, en Kairi berei daarvoor voor, om met Donald en Goofy te veg teen die Shadow Heartless wat haar omring. Wanneer Ansem egter weer verskyn en Riku se gees hom keer om Kairi aan te val, gevlug sy. Desperaat, probeer sy, saam met Donald en Goofy om te ontsnap uit Hollow Bastion. Maar net soos hulle deur die Heartless gekant is, herken hulle Sora se Heartless van die skare en bestuur Sora terug van die duisternis af deur hom te omhels en belowend om hom te beskerm. Die groep ontsnap uit Hollow Bastion, wat blyk Kairi se tuiswêreld te wees, en vind toevlug in Traverse Town, waar dit deur Leon en die ander beskerm kan word. Sora vind Kairi in die ondergrondse water tonnel nadat hy met Leon gesels het. Sy sê geestelik afwesig hoeveel hierdie plek haar van hul geheime plek herinner. Terwyl hy in die duisternis verloor het, het Sora een van Kairi se herinneringe aan haar gesien as 'n klein meisie wat saam met haar ouma in die Hollow Bastion-biblioteek rondloop. Sora het dit genoem en dit word onthul dat Kairi, nadat haar hart herstel is, sekere dinge van haar verlede kan onthou. Alhoewel Kairi wil help om Riku te red en te keer dat die duisternis gaan voort om te versprei, oortuig Sora haar om te bly sit, nie haar wil seermaak nie en ook grap dat sy in sy pad sal wees; Hy erken ook dat, aangesien hulle harte een was, hulle altyd bymekaar sal wees. Tydens hierdie gesprek het dit geblyk dat Kairi se stem hom van die duisternis teruggebring het. Kairi gee in en gee Sora haar gelukbringer, wat verdubbel as die Oathkeeper. Na Sora se laaste stryd met Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, breek die wêreld uitmekaar soos die wêrelde wat voorheen verwoes is. Vasgevang op 'n deel van die Eilande van die lot, loop Sora na Kairi en belowe dat hy terugkom na haar toe hy Riku en Koning Mickey vind. Sy word dan na die Eilande van die lot sonder hom teruggebring en kyk weemoedig na die eiland wat om haar regenereer, met Sora se afskeid, nog vars in haar kop. Nadat die wêreld herstel is, besoek Kairi die geheime plek en kyk na die beelde wat sy en haar vriende oor die jare getrek het. Wanneer sy die beelde sien waar Sora haar 'n paopu-vrug gee, begin sy om te huil en iets te trek. Nou wys die beeld haar en Sora gee mekaar 'n paopu-vrug. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Toe Sora en Riku by Kasteel van vergetelheid by hul soektog na 'n pad na die huis toe aangekom het, het lede van Organisasie XIII hul planne begin manipuleer terwyl hulle deur die kasteel reis. Om Sora te beheer, beveel Marluxia Naminé aan om haar magte te gebruik om Sora se herinneringe aan Kairi te verwyder en in plaas daarvan met haar te vervang. Naminé het egter geweet dat sy Kairi nooit in Sora se hart kon vervang nie, en haarself gesien het as net Kairi se skaduwee. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels ---- Copyright Templates * * * * * For me __INDEX__ Kategorie:Keyblade Wielders Kategorie:Allies Kategorie:Entelechy Kategorie:Somebody Kategorie:Keyblade Masters Kategorie:D-Links